Merlin: The Deaf Warlock
by ebop
Summary: AU: A young boy enters Camelot, but hears nothing. He meets the young Prince and an unlikely friendship begins when the prince tries to communicate with his hands. The forbidden magic is concealed behind the Deaf boy's mute voice, his mind and his eyes guiding it to protect his friends from enemies. How will destiny come to be with the Warlock of the druids prophecy has no hearing?
1. Chapter 1

A young boy with unruly, black hair ran across the road with a loud laugh. His exhausted mother trailed after him, a slight frown on her face. The young boy was oblivious to his mother's exhaustion, and he had no idea where they were going. He followed his mother's pointing and vague communication and he knew he was going the right way.

Three days had passed since they left their small town, and finally Hunith saw Camelot's gates in the distance. She picked up her young son and he squirmed fiercely against her. She ignored his cries and she walked confidently into the city and ignored peoples obvious dislike of the crying child. She nodded to the city guards and walked to the citadel itself. Once inside, she asked a guard for directions to the Court Physician's chambers and he escorted to her to the room she requested.

She entered with the crying boy and an elder man looked surprised at her entrance.

"Hunith!" Gaius exclaimed and he rose to hug her gently. He looked at the young boy and raised his eyebrow.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Merlin. My son." Gaius mouth formed an 'oh' and he smiled gently to the young boy.

"Hi Merlin. My name is Gaius!" The young boy was facing away from the physician and he did not notice the physician. He squirmed free of his mother's arms and looked around the room in fascination, his crying stopping. Gaius tried again.

"Hi Merlin." The young boy still did not notice the man and he ran to the table that had books strewn across it. Gaius looked at Hunith.

"I don't know what to do." Hunith admitted with tears in her eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Five this last spring." She wiped a tear from her eye. Gaius did the math in his head and nodded sadly. The boy was Balinor's son.

"I can do more tests, but it seems that he has no hearing." Hunith nodded stiffly, knowing that it was not her imagination as she had hoped.

"Ok. Can we stay with you a few days? I am exhausted."

Gaius nodded and patted her shoulder encouragingly. Merlin, now noticing Gaius, ran over to him and shook his robes. Gaius knelt down next to the young boy and nodded.

Merlin pointed to the table with his eyebrows raised. Gaius looked over and saw the pages flipping by themselves. Gaius quickly ran to the table and put his hand on it to stop the mysterious pages.

"Hunith. Is there anything else that is strange that Merlin has been doing?" Hunith's eyes grew sad and nodded. Not wanting to say it out loud, she just began to cry again.

Gaius sighed and went to pick up the energetic young boy.

"He is the same age as the prince, and I have to go see him. I will take Merlin with me. Go get some rest."

Merlin looked around excitedly. He kept pointing to the different things that he never seen before. Gaius had to put him down and dragged him up the many steps to the young prince's chambers.

Merlin walked into a huge room filled with toys and colors. He gazed in awe as the old man who he had been following walked toward a huge bed. Merlin bounded after him, and he saw a blonde boy with a wrapping on his arm.

Merlin climbed up on the bed and waved at the curious blonde boy.

"Gaius, who's this?" The young boy asked with a demanding tone.

"This is Merlin." Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Get off my bed." Merlin didn't listen and simply touched the boy's arm, fascinated with the bandage.

"He cannot hear sire." Gaius said softly to the blonde boy. Arthur shook his head.

"How can he not hear? Everyone can hear."

"Some cannot. He is going to be staying for a while."

Merlin had released Arthur's arm and smiled. Arthur yelled out in shock!

"What is it?" Gaius asked quickly, looking over the young prince. Arthur just looked at the other boy in wonder.

"My arm... It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Gaius looked up at Merlin with wide eyes. Gaius quickly walked to the door and closed it.

"How did he do that!" Arthur sat up and looked at Gaius.

"Sire, do not talk about this to anyone." Arthur looked confused.

"Why not? My arm doesn't hurt anymore!"

Gaius grabbed Arthur's shoulder gently but firmly.

"This is a secret. Merlin could die if you tell." Arthur's eyes grew big.

"He's going to die?"

"If you keep this secret, he won't." Arthur nodded enthusiastically.

"I promise!" He ran to Merlin who had found his knight figurines.

"Can we play?" Arthur asked Gaius, the older man nodded and he sat down at the table next to the fireplace.

Gaius watched as the young prince played with the young warlock. Neither of them knew who each other were, but they played like they were best friends.

The young black haired boy ran up to Gaius. He pointed to the prince with eyebrows raised. Gaius nodded and pointed also to the flabbergasted prince.

Merlin became frustrated and stamped his foot. Gaius scratched his head, not knowing what to do. Arthur came over and tapped the black haired boy on the shoulder.

Arthur pointed to himself and the gestured to the room while he said, "My room." Merlin's eyes followed the prince's hands curiously and copied the gestures by pointing at the prince and then the room.

"He understood me Gaius!" Arthur cried out in triumph. Gaius looked at the deaf boy curiously.

Gaius pointed to himself and Merlin and then the door. Merlin turned and started to head toward the door. Before he left, he was stopped by the young prince running in front of him.

"Thank you." Arthur said as he gave the boy one of the knight figurines. Merlin looked at the blonde boy curiously. He launched himself at the young prince is a hug and laughed. Merlin let go of the prince and looked at the old man he was following earlier and pointed down.

"Yes." Gaius said while nodding his head. Arthur went back to his toys and watched as the black haired boy and his physician left his room. Suddenly, the room felt too big for the young prince.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do Gaius." Hunith told her old friend with tears in her eyes. "I cannot take care of him. He cannot learn, he has magic that is out of control, and he doesn't understand me. I have thought many times to just leave him in the forest." She admitted, Gaius looked stricken with disbelief.

"He has the ability to learn." Gaius told Hunith, she shook her head.

"I have tried, he cannot learn." Hunith looked toward her son who was idly playing with a knight figurine that the prince gave him.

"Prince Arthur was playing with him yesterday, and they were able to communicate." Gaius told her, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Impossible." She looked at Gaius in wonder. "How?"

"I do not know, but Merlin healed Prince Arthur's broken arm by just holding his arm. Arthur has already sworn not to tell anyone and to protect Merlin. Arthur then began to use his hands and tried to communicate."

"The prince is a child. He will tell his father and Merlin will burn, or be drowned. We have to go. Now." Hunith stood immediately and grabbed the toy knight out of Merlin's hand. Merlin became angry and the vials on Gaius' desk shattered with Merlin's cries.

"He cannot leave." Gaius said sternly. "If he leaves he will never learn how to control his magic. He will never learn to communicate." Gaius stood also and picked up the wailing boy who calmed slightly, but his cries continued and another vial shattered.

Gaius pointed to himself and then pointed up. Merlin stopped crying and nodded almost immediately.

"See Hunith? He understood." Hunith glanced between the old physician and the young boy.

"You keep him then. I cannot." Hunith walked out of the chambers without looking back. Merlin had not notice that she left, but he was too busy looking up excitedly.

Gaius sighed and waved his hand in front of the boy. Merlin looked at the old man with his eyebrows down and his hands at his shoulders. Gaius got the impression that he meant "What?"

Gaius spoke. "We are going to see Prince Arthur." Merlin gave him the same look. Gaius sighed and pointed to them and then up. Merlin nodded again and ran toward the door.

Once in the hallway, Gaius asked a servant to find Geoffrey and bring him to Prince Arthur's room.

Prince Arthur was happy to see his new friend, and even more happy when Gaius told him he would be staying for a long time. The boy's began to play and Geoffrey entered the room.

"Arthur, watch over Merlin please." Gaius told the little blonde prince who nodded.

"Gaius." Geoffrey nodded to his old friend. Gaius smiled nodded to his friend.

"Geoffrey, I now have a new ward." Geoffrey's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "And he is deaf." Geoffrey frowned, scratching his head.

"How do you intend to teach this boy about medicine if he has no hearing?" Gaius shook his head.

"I am not sure, but I was curious. Is there any history of language for deaf people?" Geoffrey thought for a moment, his brows coming together in concentration.

"I am not sure. How has he been communicating?"

"Nothing until yesterday. And now it seems mostly gestures and pointing." Gaius sighed.

"I will research this for you, my friend. In the meantime, I would try to come up with a system that uses body movement and your hands.

Gaius nodded and bade his friend goodbye. He reentered the prince's room to see the boys continuing their play.

"This is a knight." Gaius heard Arthur say and watched as Arthur tried to show with his body what a knight was. He stood straight and poised. Merlin copied and pointed to the figurine of the knight.

"Yes!" Arthur said while nodding his head. Merlin pointed to the horse with his eyebrows down and hands at his shoulders. Arthur thought a moment. "Horse." And the young prince put his hands on his head to show the ears of a horse. Merlin started to laugh and Arthur joined him.

Gaius watched with interest. The prince did not have to be told on how to communicate, he was doing it by himself in the most practical way. Gaius smiled, Arthur may be only five years old, but he was a problem solver. Something that would help when he became king.

Merlin pointed to the figurine of a castle. Arthur scratched his head and pointed to the walls surrounding them He tried to draw in the air what the castle looked like but shook his head.

"Castle." Arthur said, he used two hands to show the walls and made a circle with them. He then dragged Merlin to the window and pointed to the far tower and the length of the citadel. He made the hand movement again and Merlin copied and pointed to the far tower. Arthur beamed with pride.

"Sire, you are a genius." Gaius praised as he came toward the two boys. Arthur tapped Merlin's shoulder and pointed. Merlin turned and smiled at the old man approaching.

"Why?"

"You are teaching him in a way he understands. He cannot hear the words but he can understand the hand motions and body motions. Perhaps, you and I together can teach Merlin."

Arthur nodded enthusiastically as he looked at his new friend who was looking out the window with fascination. Merlin looked at the far tower and used his hands to mimic what the prince had shown him earlier.

Arthur looked at the old man, and he had a look of determination. "I will help Merlin as much as I can. He healed my arm. I can help him with this." Gaius smiled at the young prince and waved his hand in front of Merlin's face.

Gaius pointed down and Merlin nodded, he turned and hugged the young prince and pointed to his eye and then at Arthur.

"What could that mean?" Arthur asked.

"You use your eye to see."

"So he sees me?"

"Maybe he means he will see you soon." Gaius offered. Arthur shrugged and pointed to his eye and pointed to Merlin. The black haired boy jumped with joy and ran out the door. Gaius sighed and began the trek to his chambers with an enthusiastic boy.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Merlin was loving the new town he was in. He loved the smells from the many shops in the marketplace, and also he enjoyed looking at the different people. Reluctantly, he left his solitude and walked up to the big castle to find his friend with the light colored hair.

He followed his gut and found the boy watching the knights train. Merlin approached and tapped him on the shoulder. Arthur turned and smiled.

Arthur waved at the boy and pointed to the knights. He stood straight and poised and pointed to them. Merlin brought out his toy figurine and pointed between it and the real knights. Arthur nodded and stood straight and poised again. Merlin frowned and pretended he was unsheathing a sword and blocking with a shield. Arthur nodded and copied Merlin. Merlin beamed and did it again, nodding his understanding. Arthur then pointed to himself and the knights after. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I will be a knight." Arthur said as he used their new sign for knight and pointed to himself. Merlin laughed.

"Sire!" Arthur turned and saw Gaius walking toward them.

"I have come up with an alphabet for Merlin." Arthur smiled and pointed to Gaius and then back to the castle.

Merlin followed the old man back toward the chambers he had been sleeping in. When they arrived, he sat in the chair closest to the fire and watched as Gaius placed a book in front of him and Arthur. Arthur looked at the pictures.

"So, I have drawn handshapes for an alphabet. Since Geoffrey has not found nay information on a language for the deaf, I think this is a good place to start." Arthur looked at the handshapes and started to mimic them. Merlin was watching the prince curiously.

"Gaius, how do you spell my name?" Arthur asked. Gaius had a blank journal and he wrote "ARTHUR" neatly. Arthur looked and started to spell his name. He looked at Merlin when he felt confident and pointed to himself. He spoke, "I am Arthur." And he fingerspelled his name. Merlin followed Arthur's hands and looked at the book, trying to match the handshapes to Arthur's. He let out a frustrated groan and looked at Gaius. Gaius sighed and pointed to the "A" and showed it to Merlin. Merlin copied immediately. He continued with all the letters in Arthur's name and Merlin continuously followed and copied. He looked at Arthur after 10 minutes of looking at Gaius' hands and fingerspelled "Arthur." Arthur nodded and pointed to himself. Merlin fingerspelled it again and smiled.

Gaius beamed, Merlin had the connection. He watched as the black haired boy eagerly looked at Gaius again. Gaius then pointed to himself and fingerspelled, "Gaius." Merlin spent only 5 minutes with Gaius name before he had it. He looked at Arthur and signed his name. Then Gaius and signed his name. Merlin pointed to himself with eyebrows raised.

Gaius pointed to Merlin and fingerspelled "Merlin." Merlin's eyes grew huge as he copied the old man with excitement. Merlin looked at Arthur and waved, pointed to himself, and signed his name. Arthur smiled at his friend.

"I see that he will learn quickly." Gaius said as he watched the boy look around the small room and point to things, wanting Gaius to spell them. Gaius looked at the fire and spelled "fire." Merlin spelled it, but frowned. He looked at how the fire acted, it went up and down, and would fade away. He brought his hands up and tried to mimic the way the fire moved. He turned and pointed to the fire then showed his new sign for it. Arthur copied and so did Gaius.

Suddenly, the door banged open and King Uther himself was standing in the doorway. Merlin looked at him in fascination, while Gaius bowed. Arthur looked everywhere except his father.

"I have been looking for you Arthur." Uther said with no emotion. Arthur looked sheepish. "You were supposed to have lunch with me. And you never showed. I expect better behavior out of you in the future." The King looked over at the black haired boy that was staring openly at the King.

"Why do you look upon your king in that way?" Uther boomed, Merlin simply started. Gaius quickly stood in between the King and the young boy.

"Sire, he is deaf. Arthur and he have become friends and Arthur has begun to help the boy communicate."

"I forbid it. Arthur is a prince, not a play-date for a deaf commoner." Arthur paled and looked at his friend who was beginning to notice the hostility in the room. Merlin began to stand and back up toward his room. Arthur wanted to follow, but his father's piercing gaze stopped him.

"Come Arthur, you should not entertain yourself with commoners. Especially if they are disabled." Arthur wanted to say something, but no words came to him. He simply bowed his head and clutched the book that held Gaius' alphabet in between his hands behind his back.

"Bye Gaius." Arthur said sadly, he looked over to Merlin who looked close to cry. Arthur waved slowly to his friend and used his friends sign for, "see you later." Arthur slowly walked out of the physicians chambers. His father followed close behind.

"Arthur, that boy is below you. You have no business playing with him. I forbid you to see him again." Uther told his son sternly. Arthur wanted to refuse, but he bit his tongue. He only nodded and he was escorted to his room by his father. Uther demanded two guards to stand outside of the prince's door to make sure he would not go visit the deaf boy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and enjoying my story. And thank you for your reviews! I hope you will sit back and enjoy the tale!

-ebop :)

A year had passed since Uther forbade Arthur to see Merlin. That year that was torment for Arthur. He would try to sneak down to see his friend and Gaius, but his father placed guards at his door and he could not get past them.

He had seen Merlin in passing with Gaius, and every time Merlin would wave happily and start to use his hands to talk. But Arthur did not know what he was saying. Merlin was learning without him, and Arthur was clueless. Gaius tried to sneak more books with handshapes to him, but it was not often and they were hard to copy without having Gaius explain them.

Merlin looked happy, he had communication with Gaius and that was enough. For now.

Gaius had asked Uther many times if Arthur could join Merlin in his education so Merlin would have someone his own age to study with, but Uther refused. When Merlin was seven, Tom, the local blacksmith, had found out about Gaius' deaf son, and had his daughter Gwen join Merlin in his education. Gwen was a godsend for Gaius. Merlin finally had someone his own age to talk to, and to teach his language. Gwen was eager to talk and learn, within a year she was fluent in using her hands to talk. Merlin was so happy, he constantly called Gwen his sister. When Gwen's mother died, Merlin comforted her and held her close as she wept. They had been inseparable ever since.

Four years passed, and Merlin was still as gangly as ever. Arthur started to begin training seriously on his tenth birthday, and he never saw Merlin in passing.

In those four years, Gaius had taught Merlin all he could using their communication method. He taught Merlin how to read in the Old Religion so he could do spells in his head. Merlin was adept at the Old Language, and he had begun doing complex spells without ever speaking a word. Gaius was very proud of Merlin, he was like a son to him now.

When a beautiful girl named Morgana came to live in the castle, Uther immediately forbade her to learn with Merlin, even before Gaius asked him. Gwen was assigned to help Morgana during her transition as ward to the king, and Merlin always asked her about the beautiful princess living in the castle.

Soon, eleven years had passed since that horrible night when Arthur was forbidden to see Merlin again. Merlin had just turned sixteen, and he was ready for anything. His hands would fly when he spoke and his handwriting was beautiful. Merlin was a special young man, and soon his life would change.

Gwen and Merlin were walking toward the castle in a comfortable silence. Gwen tapped Merlin and said, "Arthur is being mean again." She pointed toward the training grounds and Merlin saw the prince throwing knives at a servant. The servant was hiding behind a shield but Merlin fumed. He approached the rolling shield and stopped it. He looked at Arthur and signed at him.

"That's enough. You've had your laugh my friend." Arthur looked at Merlin with his eyes bugged out. He knew who this person was, it was Merlin. He had not seen him in almost six years. But only Merlin would sign and have a face of disappointment when he looked at Arthur.

Arthur tried to remember the signs from his childhood, but couldn't. Merlin smirked.

"Can't remember?" Arthur glared at Merlin's hands and turned to walk away. His knights were shocked that the prince was just going to walk away from clear subordination.

"He should be thrown in the dungeons!" One of the knights said to the prince. Arthur shook his head, he turned and saw Merlin signing with Morgana's handmaiden. Gwen was it? He looked past the two and paled. He saw his father walking toward them. The king looked furious and Arthur knew he saw the whole conversation, or rather, Merlin chastising him and Arthur just walking away. Arthur quickly began to speed walk to his father, but the guards were faster and they grabbed Merlin. Merlin yelled out in pain and Arthur cringed. Gwen began to protest but was pushed to the side by the guards. She ran in front and was trying to sign to Merlin but was pushed again.

Gwen turned and glared at Arthur before remembering her place. She quickly curtsied and ran inside toward Morgana's chambers.

Arthur felt like he was punched in the gut, and he excused himself from the knights. He followed Gwen as quickly as his status would allow. He stopped at Morgana's room and heard the handmaiden crying. He knocked and waited until Morgana opened her door. She glared at him.

"You allowed your father to arrest the deaf boy?" She yelled at him, Arthur ignored her and entered the room, he found Gwen sitting at the table with a glare on her face as she the prince approach her.

"How do I tell him I'm sorry?" Arthur asked, Gwen looked at him strangely before and showed the signs to him. Arthur practiced and sighed.

"How do I tell him that I will get him out of the dungeons?" Morgana sighed in relief and Gwen smiled and showed him the correct signs. He practiced and gave his thanks. He raced toward the dungeons and found his old friend sitting against the wall. Merlin looked up when Arthur opened the door and stood in front of him. Merlin glared at his old friend.

"I'm sorry. I will get you out of the dungeon." Arthur signed slowly, trying to remember everything. He knew he had it right when Merlin stood slowly and put his hand out for a handshake. Arthur took it, smiling at his old friend. Merlin pulled out a book from his jacket pocket and gave it to Arthur.

Arthur peered through the book quickly and smiled when he saw handshapes drawn out with writing next to it. He looked to the deaf man and he watched Merlin move his hands. He had no idea what Merlin said, but he nodded stupidly. Merlin laughed and shook his head before he left the dungeon. Arthur placed the small book in his pocket and went to inform his father that he had let the deaf boy out of the dungeon. He would probably be stuck in his room for a week, plenty of time to look through the book Merlin just gave him.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" King Uther boomed. Arthur did not budge as his father strode off of his throne to address his son.

"He did nothing wrong." The prince defended.

"He humiliated you!"

"How do you know? Do you understand his hand talk?" Arthur glared at his father, Uther sputtered.

"...No... But it was the way he stood up to you in front of your knights, that was the reason that he was arrested."

Before Arthur could respond, the doors of the throne room were opened. Arthur raised his eyebrows at the fuming physician who strode into the room.

"Ah Gaius!" Uther called out like nothing was amiss. Gaius raised his eyebrow and quickly bowed.

"Sire's, it came to my attention that my ward was thrown into the dungeons. I implore you to let me defend him."

"Don't waste your breath physician, he was found guilty of humiliating the prince." Uther glared at his son.

"How did he humiliate the prince, sire?"

Before Uther could respond, Arthur interrupted.

"I was teasing my servant and he stopped me. He told me something I did not understand and I turned my back, allowing him to go on his way. My father was the one who threw him in the dungeon." Arthur glared openly at his father. Gaius simply looked at the king and kept his thoughts to himself.

"He needs someone to interpret his signs for him before he can be tried for anything, my king." Gaius said while bowing his head. Uther fumed.

"That is not a law! And you cannot tell me what to do with my citizens, Gaius."

"None of this matters, I released Merlin with no charges. If that will be all father?" Gaius shock and happiness was cut short when Uther boomed,

"No! You are confined to your chambers until I deem that you are in your right mind again. Guards!" Three guards came and Arthur left with no fight, we was looking forward to the week to learn as much hand language as he could


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Arthur was free of his chambers and he went to training. He missed the exercise; but he had spent the whole week memorizing the entire book of handshapes Merlin had gave him. Most of it was simple things such as the letters of the alphabet and numbers. But there were some that involved people and places of Camelot. Merlin had come up with a sign for Camelot, for the king, for Arthur, Morgana, and the knights. Arthur smiled as he remembered the handshape for 'knight.' It was the same as the one Merlin came up with when he was five.

After training, Arthur went back to his chambers and his servant, Morris, had a bath waiting for him.

After he bathed, Arthur made his way toward Morgana's room. He knocked and smiled when Gwen opened the door.

"Gwen." Gwen looked surprised to see the prince as she quickly glanced backward.

"Sire. What can we do for you?" Gwen kept the door closed so Arthur could only see her face. He frowned.

"I wanted to speak to Morgana. I have not seen her in a week." Arthur heard shuffling behind the door and he raised his hand to move the door, Gwen's eyes grew large but didn't fight.

Arthur was surprised to see Morgana sitting next to Merlin, with a book in between them on the table. Merlin's bag next to him was full of books. Merlin raised his eyebrows at the sight of the prince.

"Hi Merlin." Arthur signed, the women gasped and Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin simply looked at the prince and slowly signed back.

"Hi prat." Arthur huffed in annoyance as he entered the room.

"Gwen, why were you hesitant in opening the door?"

"I did not know you were learning also. Morgana has been told that she was forbidden to learn Merlin's language, by the king." She bowed her head and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I would have learned a long time ago if my father had not forbidden me."Arthur looked at Morgana and Merlin, Merlin continued to pack his bag and Arthur frowned.

"Gwen, tell him he does not need to leave." Gwen quickly did as he asked and Merlin shook his head and signed back to Gwen quickly.

"He said that he needs to help Gaius, their session was over anyways." Morgana pouted and signed to her friend.

"Will you come again soon?" Merlin nodded and bent to kiss her hand softly. Arthur saw Morgana blush and he raised his eyebrows.

Merlin stood and hugged Gwen.

"See you later sister." She smiled and signed back a goodbye. Merlin then turned to Arthur.

"You want another book?" Arthur followed the signs and nodded. Merlin looked through his bag and gave him two new books. Arthur grinned and waved his goodbye.

After Merlin closed the door, Arthur heard a cough from behind him. He turned toward the sound and saw Morgana trying to hide her smirk.

"I see you have had a change of heart."

"I never had anything against Merlin. My father ordered that I stay away from him."

"But you allowed that to stop you." Morgana glared at the prince. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"It was good to see you also Morgana." Arthur nodded his leave and walked toward his chambers.

He was stopped outside his chambers by his angry father.

"You missed a council meeting." Arthur bit back a groan. "You are almost of age, you need to start showing that you are ready for the commitment of becoming Crowned Prince."

Arthur quickly made his apologies, but his father's glare never faltered. Arthur, seeing that his apology was not helping his case, stood straighter.

"Father, I have made my apology, now allow me to pass." Uther did not move, his eyes only narrowed.

"A guard told me he saw you in the Lady Morgana's chambers." Arthur looked at his father with a quizzical look.

"Yes, I was visiting after a week of not seeing her."

"The same guard told me that the deaf commoner was seen leaving Lady Morgana's chambers shortly after you entered."

Arthur stilled, his mind racking for a way out of his father's wrath.

"Why, was a commoner, in Lady Morgana's chambers?" Uther glared at his son. Arthur stood even straighter and jutted his chin out.

"He was visiting the servant Gwen. She was not feeling well and he was dropping off a tonic for her." His blue eyes were impassive as his father searched him to see if he was lying. After a tense minute, Uther sighed and left his son abruptly.

Arthur sighed in relief and quickly ran into his room. He looked at his new book sand was surprised to see so many handshapes. They were beautifully drawn and the writing was easy to read. He quickly began to practice the new signs. They included the signs for food, drink, and different things needed for medical purposes. Also, he laughed, was signs for tournaments, armor, and weapons.

When he was done reading through the two books for the first time, he looked up shocked to see that the sun descending behind Camelot.

A knock at his door startled the prince as he quickly closed his new book and his servant Morris placed his dinner in front of him.

"Sire." Arthur nodded to his servant and began to eat. He did not pay attention as his servant cleaned, gathered his armor, and left. Arthur finished his meal and picked up one of the books once again. He practiced more until his hands throbbed and forced him to stop. He massaged his sore hands until Morris returned to change the prince into his night clothes.

Unbeknownst to the prince and the young warlock, the following day would begin their destiny.

"MERLIN!" The young warlock jumped out of bed and grasped his head. He never heard sound before, but that had to be it! It hurt his head and he pressed his temples.

"Merlin!" It came softer, but not by much. His head throbbed and he went to Gaius.

He tapped the sleeping old man on the shoulder and Gaius woke with a start.

"Yes?" Gaius asked, and then sat up quickly when he saw Merlin holding his head.

"What's wrong?" The physician led the boy to the cot and sat him down. He gasped when he saw Merlin's eyes. They were a deep gold, deeper color than Gaius had ever seen. He quickly grabbed a mirror and showed Merlin who gaped.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked desperately. Gaius rubbed his neck and sighed,


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter!**

**Quick question, would you guys rather have a complete AU story with different timeline and the characters such as Lancelot, Gwaine, Mordred, Morgause, etc. to come in soon? Or do you want me to follow the BBC timeline?**

Gaius gaped at Merlin's golden eyes. A minute had passed at they still glowed intensely.

"_What happened_?" Gaius asked a tenth time since Merlin woke him. Merlin shook his head in frustration.

"_I heard something!_"

"_Do you think you can hear?_" Gaius asked in surprise. Merlin looked at him hopefully.

"_Say something!_"

"Merlin." Gaius said loudly, but the deaf warlock simply looked at his mouth with disappointment.

"_Nothing._" Merlin signed sadly.

"_Your eyes are still gold_." Gaius said with worry. He started to gather vials and equipment but Merlin stopped him.

"_I don't think that will solve anything. This has to do with my magic, not my body._" Merlin stood and paced the chambers. He scratched his head and sat back down after ten minutes.

"_Did you try to call out to the voice?_" Gaius suggested, Merlin shrugged.

"_I can try, but I don't know how._"

"_T__he same way you use your spells. Imagine the words you want to say in your head._T" Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. He placed the words in his head and waited.

"My name is Merlin." Merlin sat and waited, until a gentle nudge to his mind made him open his eyes.

"_Merlin?_" Gaius asked and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_It's the dragon! You told me he wasn't real!_" Merlin stood immediately and ran out the door. Gaius started after him, but the deaf boy was long gone.

Merlin raced through the hallways and through the courtyard. He was allowing his magic to draw him to the beast waiting for him below the citadel. He raced downward and stopped when he saw two guards waiting at the end of the stairs. With a flash of gold, the guards were distracted by their die rolling across the floor. Merlin smiled at their stupidity and continued to go down the stairs.

He entered a cavern and he smiled when he felt the comforting magic of the dragon. He looked around and the magical beast landed in front of him on a little rock island.

"Hello young warlock." Merlin frowned at the noise in his head. He held it and glared at the dragon.

"I don't understand the noise." Merlin placed the words in his mind and waited for the dragon to respond.

"How small you are for such a great destiny." Merlin frowned at the great dragon in front of him.

"What destiny?" Merlin asked.

"You will protect young prince Arthur from friend and foe. He is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." Merlin only stared at the dragon, his facial expression showing that he didn't believe the dragon.

"Why do I have to protect him?"

"Your magic was given to you for this reason." Merlin shook his head.

"Then why was I born deaf, if I am so important to this 'Albion?'"

The dragon stayed quiet, Merlin saw the uncertainty in his large golden eyes.

"You were not born deaf, but a sickness rendered you without hearing." Merlin frowned, never hearing this before.

"Has Gaius told you nothing of where you came from?" Merlin shook his head.

"I remember little of my life before coming to Camelot."

"You were born in a small village in Cenred's kingdom. There, you became sick and were thought dead by everyone in the village. Your magic saved you, but it could not save everything. If not for your magic and your destiny, you would have died as a babe." Merlin turned his body away from the dragon, finished with the conversation. He began to walk out but the dragon's tail swooped in front of him, halting him.

"None of us can choose our destiny, and none of us can escape it." The dragon's tail vanished and Merlin stalked out of the cavern. He was irritated, he thought he was given magic as a fluke. He thought the gods had cursed him to live in hiding until he died. The thought of his magic was given to him to protect Arthur never crossed his mind. Merlin escaped to an empty hallway and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to forget what the dragon told him.

A nudge on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes. He frowned when he saw the prince in his armor, sweat on his brow.

"_You ok?_" Merlin shrugged but made no movement to respond to the prince. The prince simply sat down across from the black haired boy.

"_I know that you don't want to talk. But you know you can talk to me._" Merlin laughed shortly.

"_You did not have that perspective a week ago._" Arthur frowned at the speed Merlin signed and put his hands up.

"_Hey, I'm still learning. Slow down!_" Merlin angrily stood up and walked away, not knowing the prince was following until he ran in front of him.

"_What is wrong?_" Arthur placed his hands on his hips at an attempt to look irritated. Merlin shook his head and moved passed the prince toward the courtyard. Arthur followed the warlock until they reached the forest just outside the city. Arthur stopped when Merlin turned and glared at him.

"_You need to stop following me._" Merlin told him with a menacing glare. Arthur frowned.

"_I am worried about you_." Arthur told him bluntly. Merlin rolled his eyes and his eyes glowed gold. Arthur felt himself being pushed toward Camelot. He dug his feet into the ground to try to stop himself from moving. But he did not slow down at all, he frowned at his feet.

"_Wait!_" Arthur tried to get Merlin's attention but only saw the warlocks back going deeper into the woods.

Once Arthur got to the gates, he felt the tug of Merlin's magic disappear and he smiled. He started to retrace his steps but when he looked down, there were no more tracks. Arthur chuckled, Merlin knew how to get time alone when he wanted it.

Arthur started toward his chambers, but an idea struck him. This couldn't be the first time Merlin has run off. He turned and walked toward the physician's chambers.

"Gaius!" Arthur called out, the old man turned from his vials and smiled at the prince.

"Sire, what brings you here?" Arthur explained to Gaius how Merlin was acting.

"Where could he be?" Arthur asked the old man, the physician sighed.

"There is an empty plain to the east where he practices his magic." Gaius whispered.

"Thank you Gaius."

Arthur immediately set out, only to be stopped by Morgana and Gwen.

"Arthur! Have you seen Merlin? We were supposed to have lessons today but he never showed."

"No, I have not seen him." Arthur lied, Gwen raised her eyebrows but she did not say anything.

"Really?" Morgana crossed her arms. Arthur nodded his head and copied Morgana's movement and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I am heading to see my father." Arthur began to turn to the throne room, only to stop at Morgana's smirk.

"In your armor?" Arthur turned and stalked to his chambers, ignoring Morgana's laugh.

"He's hiding something." Morgana whispered to Gwen. Gwen nodded and followed her friend to Gaius chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! Lot's of fun things happening in life: including a new job where I am working with 3 Hard-of-Hearing kids, and moving and getting settled. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Gwen and Morgana entered Gaius chambers to see the old man working on a potion.

"Gaius!" Morgana called out, smiling at the man.

"My Lady." Gaius turned. "Are you going to ask where Merlin is?" Morgana nodded.

"He did not show for our lessons, and Arthur was acting strange only a few minutes ago. Did something happen?"

Gaius sighed and rubbed his face lightly.

"The prince is going to talk to Merlin. There is no need for you two to be worried."

Gwen sighed and nodded. Morgana seemed confused.

"Of course we are worried about him! Come Gwen, we will find him at once!" Morgana walked out of the chambers. Gaius shared a worried look with Gwen and beckoned her toward him.

"She does not know of Merlin's magic, and we must keep it that way. Distract her." Gaius whispered to Gwen and she nodded in understanding and she walked quickly to catch up to Morgana.

"He will be fine, remember he ran off a few months ago? He returned unharmed." Gwen told her friend quietly.

"That is true, but Merlin is hiding something, why else would he have missed our session?" Morgana pouted.

"He probably forgot, he is a man, they tend to forget about things." Morgana laughed at the statement.

"Yes, he is a man. But he never forgets when we have lessons." Morgana arrived at her chambers and opened the door. She sat at her vanity table and started to play with her hair.

"Arthur will find him, I would not worry about it. Now, what do you want to wear for tonight's feast?" Gwen walked toward Morgana's large closet.

"You know I hate it when Uther celebrates the Great Purge." Morgana stood angrily and walked toward the window. She saw a small stage being built by Camelot's guards and she clenched her fists. Meanwhile, Gwen had pulled out a red gown and a blue gown. She turned toward her lady and frowned when she noticed Morgana looking out the window.

"Yes, we all hate celebrating the Great Purge. But, the law says that magic is illegal and we must listen to the king." Gwen recited as she walked over toward the window, her frown deepened when she noticed the small stage.

"Have you heard if Uther caught another poor magic user?" Morgana asked Gwen after a few uncomfortable moments. Gwen shook her head and walked back to the gowns on the bed.

"No, but I have not yet talked to the kitchen staff. They know all the gossip in the citadel." Gwen carefully smoothed out the wrinkles in the gowns and smiled at Morgana.

"Even if you hate the reason for the feast, you can still give them a night they will remember." Morgana laughed and picked up the red gown with a smirk.

"I think this one is perfect for that." She winked at her friend.

Meanwhile; out in the forest, Arthur was getting frustrated at his lack of progress.

"It's like he does not want to be found." He gritted his teeth and kept heading east.

"MERLIN!" Arthur called out loudly, and then slapped himself on the forehead. "_Idiot. He' s deaf, why am I calling his name like he will answer?_" Arthur thought to himself. He sighed and kept walking.

After a half hour, Arthur threw himself on a nearby log, clearly frustrated. He took a drink out of his waterskin and sighed. He then noticed that the woods were too quiet. The birds had stopped singing altogether. Arthur slowly unsheathed his sword and stood, but there was no attack. Not wanting to chance a possible ambush, the prince started to head east, his eyes constantly watching the forest around him.

After a few minutes, he saw a shimmer in the forest, he approached carefully, and then saw another shimmer a few meters down. He looked at the forest and noticed that it had a slight golden color ahead. He reached his hand out and tried to pass through the golden area but was stopped like a shield. Arthur grinned. He had found Merlin. Arthur looked around but saw no lanky black haired deaf man. So he sat and started to throw sticks and small stones at the golden shield.

After an hour the golden shield dimmed and Arthur heard the birds once again singing in the trees. He stood and walked into the now normal forest. He reached a clearing and his jaw dropped.

The trees to the right were destroyed, completely shattered. The trunks were spewn around the field and the woods beyond. How had Arthur not heard that destruction?

He continued to glance around and saw the clearing had a burn spot in the middle, the grass was blackened in a perfect circle. But the rest of the field was full of beautiful wild flowers. The prince heard movement to the left of him and he saw Merlin looking at some shattered boulders. Arthur started to approach but his jaw dropped when he saw the boulders fused back together looking perfectly normal.

Merlin had not noticed the prince yet, he had turned to the burn spot in the middle of the field. His eyes glowed gold and grass and flowers grew back and covered the circle perfectly. Merlin then turned to the trees, he raised his hands and the trees knitted themselves back together in seconds.

Satisfied with his work, Merlin turned. He saw Arthur and frowned. The prince walked toward the black haired man with awe in his eyes.

"_That was amazing!_" Arthur said and gestured around. Merlin shrugged.

"_I was just practicing._" Merlin walked past the prince back toward Camelot. Arthur glaced around the forest once again before following after the deaf man.

Arthur caught up to him and tapped his shoulder. Merlin glanced over, his expression clearly asking, "What?"

"_Last time I will ask, are you ok? You were angry earlier._" Merlin sighed and nodded.

"_Yes, I took my frustration out on the local forest. I'm fine._" Arthur smiled and lightly punched the young man's arm. Merlin glared at him, not amused.

"_What? That's how the knights show support._" Arthur defended himself.

"_By hitting each other?_" Merlin raised his eyebrow, much like his mentor. Arthur shrugged but raised his arms in defeat. They reached a ridge where they could see Camelot clearly, the sight giving comfort to the prince. Arthur continued on the path toward the gates, when he noticed Merlin was no longer with him. Arthur frowned and looked around, only glimpsing the brown jacket quickly disappearing behind some trees.

Arthur ran to catch up, only to see Merlin slow and duck behind a tree. Arthur took the deaf man's advice and hid behind another tree. Arthur listened carefully, and finally heard leaves crunching under someones boot. Arthur looked and saw a man leisurely walking and whistiling. Arthur looked toward Merlin and saw that he was no longer there. Arthur quickly looked around and saw the man approaching the other.

Arthur watched with curiosity as Merlin approached he man with a big smile. The other man stopped.

"Hello there!" The man called out, Arthur saw that Merlin stopped as well. Merlin took out parchment and started to write on it to give to the man. Arthur simply watched as the man grew impatient.

"Who are you?" Merlin gave the parchment to the man who grew silent as he read what the man wrote.

"How did you know!" The man yelled, and Arthur, concerned for his friend, moved closer to the two men. Merlin took back the parchment from the man and Arthur heard him sigh.

"You will tell me how you know!" Merlin simply ignored the man who was becoming redder and continued to write on the parchment. The man grew impatient and pulled Merlin toward him by his neckerchief. Arthur began to stand and defend his friend, but Merlin's glowing golden eyes stopped him dead in his tracks.

The man who grabbed Merlin dropped him immedietly and stepped back.

"Who are you?" The man asked, Arthur rolled his eyes. You would think he would figure out that the young man couldn't hear him. Merlin finished writting and gave the impatient man the parchment.

Arthur watched with baited breath and sighed with relief when the man simply nodded, gave Merlin back the parchment, and turned to leave. Merlin smiled and waved at the man, only for his face to grow pale. Merlin yelled out to the man, waving his arms and Arthur finally saw what made Merlin so scared. A squadron of Camelot's finest knights.


End file.
